Forum:Przenosiny
*Jak już Texel i ja wspominaliśmy na swoich blogach, za niecały miesiąc nastąpi rychły koniec naszej skórki. Między innymi w związku z tym pojawił się pomysł przeniesienia się na inny serwer. Jedną z propozycji, jaką otrzymaliśmy, jest Shoutwiki.com. Został wysłany tam mail z kilkoma zapytaniami. Jeśli odpowiedzą pozytywnie, rozważymy możliwość przenosin na tamten serwer, podobnie jak kilka innych polskojęzycznych Wikii - stworzylibyśmy tam nową społeczność. Co wy na to? tomta1 [✉] 09:45, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Ja nie zbyt zrozumiałem :) Kamil2009 09:57, paź 3, 2010 (UTC)Kamil2009 *I tu właśnie leży błąd adminów. Tłumaczą tak, żeby nie zrozumieć ;P Chodzi o to, że jakieś wyrzutki chcą zmienić wygląd na pseudo futurystyczno-sweetaśno-badziewny (standard w dzisiejszych czasach), a my chcemy, by obecny pozostawić, (jak zresztą większość Wiki), ale pewną Wszechmocną Tłustynę, to g**** obchodzi, więc jest nadzieja, że jak się przeniesiemy do owego Shoutwiki, wszystko zostanie po staremu. Też nie wiem, czy będzie to mieć jakieś konsekwencje, (np. usunięcie artów o.O), ale jestem raczej za ;P Kapujesz mnie więcej ?:)) Gimme your all money! 10:40, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Jeśli chodzi o arty to nie ma problemu. Można wysłać prośbę o zrzut bazy danych - wtedy wszystkie artykuły zostaną takie jakie są, łącznie z historią. Z plikami może być już gorzej... No cóż, czekamy na to, co powiedzą inne polskojęzyczne Wikie oraz na maila z ShoutWiki. tomta1 [✉] 10:55, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Jakby co, wszystkie swoje pliki mam ciągle na kompie. Dopomogę ;P Gimme your all money! 10:56, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Już rozumiem. Kamil2009 10:59, paź 3, 2010 (UTC)Kamil2009 * ShoutWiki na ten moment jest jeszcze, powiedzmy, w fazie beta. Nad wieloma rzeczami dopiero pracują, mają około 70 wiki, ale wygląda to dobrze. Większość edytorów to byli Wikianie. Około 50 wiki z tych 70 jest w języku angielskim, nie ma żadnej polskiej, jest za to polski techniczny, staffom podoba się także pomysł budowa polskiej centrali, więc problemów z ustabilizowaniem społeczności nie będzie. Jeśli chodzi o Monaco, na razie nie jest dostępne, pojawi się jednak wraz z kontem premium – niby płatnym, ale w praktyce mają to być grosze. Mają też funkcję stewarda, którą otrzymuje założyciel wiki lub osoba wybrana przez społeczność. Różni się od zwykłego biurokraty tym, że może odwołać innego biurokratę (w prawach bota może tam grzebać każdy biurol). A, no i jeszcze jedno – wygląda na to, że gdyby GTA Wiki się przeniosła, byłaby największą wiki na ShoutWiki. ;) Misiek (talk) 14:00, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Heheh, oby nie płatna dla każdego (nie no, wiadomo iż kto będzie chciał płacić, płacić będzie). Gimme your all money! 15:18, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Chwilę milczałem, ale chyba muszę zabrać głos. Po pierwsze po jaką cholerę się przenosić? Serwery Wikia są zajebiste no i hostują za darmo. Istnieje jeszcze coś takiego jak petycja i jeśli połączymy się z innymi wikiami i zbierzemy kilka tysięcy podpisów (z tym nie będzie większgo problemu) to może wycofają się z poronionego pomysłu. Druga sprawa to przeniesienie się na ShoutWiki to głupi pomysł. Dlaczego? A dlatego, że dopiero co się pojawili. Nie mamy pewności, że pewnego słonecznego dnia znikną a my zostaniemy na lodzie. Po za tym znowu będziemy "na garnuszku" kogoś innego. Lepszym rozwiązaniem byłby własny serwer. Opcją jest coś takiego. Dosyć tani (prawie jak za darmo) i ma bardzo dobre parametry. Znam admina i korzystam z jego usług (konto shell od 3 miechów i nie mam z nim żadnych problemów). Kolejny aspekt to technikalia. Przeniesienie serwisu, nawet najmniejszego to nie hop-siup. Możecie powiedzieć "Przecież mamy dump bazy danych..." Niby mamy, ale to tylko zrzut i nie zawiera wszystkich tabel, tylko artykuły (nie zawiera np. kont). Pierwszym problemem będzie zliczanie liczby edycji (prawdopodobnie przepadną). Kolejny chyba największy problem, to brak możliwości przeniesienia grafik (strony z opisami plików zostaną, ale w bazie danych nie trzyma się grafik!). Pliki trzeba będzie przenosić ręcznie. Przeniesienie byłoby sensowne tylko wtedy, gdy projekt byłby mały (max 100 artykułów) albo gdybyśmy mieli dostęp do bazy danych (np. poprzez PHPMyAdmin) i dostęp do folderu z MediaWiki (najbardziej chodzi mi o grafiki). Z góry Cię przeproszę. Misiek95, nie rozpędzaj się tak bo nie masz odpowiedniej wiedzy na temat witryn internetowych i baz danych itd. --Gudyś 15:39, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) * Gudyś: 1. Pisz forumowo (zobacz, co Ci zmieniłem). 2. To nic nie da, bo te spaślaki interes własnego tyłka przekładają nad potrzeby innych. 3. Można spróbować, ale prawdopodobnie (na pewno?) nic nie da(jak już napisałem). W zasadzie nic nie tracimy. 4. Jak ową petycję wystosować? Gimme your all money! 15:48, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Rozważając dostępne opcje, jestem za petycją, gdyż nie będę się tłuc po jakichś stronkach za tylko 99 groszy na miesiąc!, czy coś. Nie piszcie mi, to trudno. Twoja strata. Looknijcie na moją liczbę edycji. Też coś na tej Wiki znaczę. Gimme your all money! 15:54, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) * Petycja nie ma szans. Wikia już dawno dostała kilka tysięcy podpisów, a jedyną odpowiedzią jest "przyzwyczaicie się". Misiek (talk) 15:56, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) * Bo jej nie było, póki co jest spam od wpisami na blogu typu (shit, fuck etc.) --Gudyś 16:01, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *To jest właśnie to. Logujesz się tu, by edytować i tworzyć arty. Nagle tłuste świnie wyjeżdżają Ci z czymś, co zniszczy dotychczasowe idee i wygląd Wiki. Czemu to się musi powtarzać we wszystkich aspektach życia?!? Gimme your all money! 16:13, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Gimme zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy. Do jasnej cholery, koszt utrzymania strony kosztuje a oni robią to za darmo, a ty jeszcze masz jakieś problemy. Jak coś Ci nie pasuje to droga wolna... --Gudyś 17:08, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) * No właśnie nie za darmo. "Opłatą" za posiadanie wiki na Wikii są reklamy, jakie widzi każdy czytelnik. A Oasis zabiera dla Wikii 1/3 strony, to już przesada jest. Misiek (talk) 17:35, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) *Misiek, szkoda że ty nie masz na to żadnego wpływu.Gimme your all money! 17:43, paź 3, 2010 (UTC)